


娇羞与放荡

by Ian17



Series: 【sp短篇】一发完 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian17/pseuds/Ian17
Summary: ⭕SP预警玩咖渣男弟弟x外表娇羞内心放荡哥哥多金霸道总裁x腹黑抖M金丝雀文名和人物名字都是瞎起的 大家不要在意
Relationships: 无 - Relationship
Series: 【sp短篇】一发完 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645513
Kudos: 87





	娇羞与放荡

“顾先生，难道就在这里吗？”林槐皱着眉头，小声询问着顾北洋。  
顾北洋坐在窗边，吸完了最后一口烟，将烟头捻灭在烟灰缸里，周身烟雾缭绕，站起身来，打量着眼前的人，皮肤白皙，头发快遮住眼睛了，眼神躲闪，尽管有点生气，声音还是很温柔，算是自己感兴趣的那一挂，但就是太喋喋不休了 。  
“顾先生，我们换个地方吧，我知道附近有不错的酒店，我，我弟弟最近风头正盛，刚刚来的路上就有狗仔，不...”  
“再啰嗦你就回去。”一旁的年轻人开口说道。  
“可是，阿楠...”林槐转过头去，望着他，焦急得不行，陷入了两难的抉择中。  
听到另一个人发声，顾北洋才注意到他，跟哥哥比起来，弟弟明显就是一个叛逆少年，剪着寸头，左耳的耳钉金光闪闪，眼神直白无所畏惧，就直勾勾地看着自己。顾北洋在心里觉得这两兄弟真是有意思。  
林槐像是终于下定了决心一般，他走到四周又检查了一遍，室内灯光比较昏暗，他一开始没有发现角落里还站着一个人，走近一看吓了一跳，顿时警铃大响，他转过身质问顾北洋：“顾先生，他，他是谁？他也要在这里吗？”  
顾北洋看到角落里的徐可，像是看到了什么脏东西一样，皱了皱眉毛，不耐烦地说：“他必须在这里，你们还有什么问题吗？”  
一旁的徐可似是做惯了透明人，一声不响地将自己埋在阴影中，低眉顺眼地跟着顾北洋。  
林槐正准备再争辩几句的，林楠一手抓住了他，他觉得自己对哥哥的耐心差不多耗尽了，如果不是自己最近工作压力确实太大，上次在网上找的人差点被拍到，他死都不会答应他哥要跟着来的要求。他面对着他哥，不耐烦地说：“顾先生有顾先生的规矩，你有完没完。”说完，顿了顿，侧过脑袋歪着身子对顾北洋说：“开始吧，顾先生。”  
顾北洋看了看他，耸了耸肩，没有说话。他朝林可站的地方望去，冷漠地吩咐道：“去把工具准备好。”  
林可没有作声，悄无声息地离开了他们所在的房间，似乎对这种事情已经习以为常了。  
“你们谁第一个？”顾北洋看着林可离开的方向，漫不经心地开口问道。  
“我，我先来，阿楠，你，你在一旁等我吧。”林槐小心翼翼的开口，他作为哥哥，面对未知的风险，是肯定要挡在弟弟前面的，然后犹豫了一会儿，吞吞吐吐地继续说：“我弟弟，我弟弟他不接受除了打，打屁股之外的行为。”说完脸红个遍，好像说出打屁股三个字耗费了他很大的勇气和羞耻心。  
顾北洋觉得他实在是很可爱，存心想逗逗他：“那你呢，我们是不是可以做点什么其他的？”  
“当然也不可以，”一旁的林楠盯着他，冷静地说道：“你别打我哥的主意。”林楠越来越觉得带他哥来实在是一件太愚蠢的事情了，现在只能恶狠狠地警告着。  
“把裤子脱了吧。”顾北洋没有理他。  
“我，我先来，我脱就可以了，阿楠，阿楠...”林槐担忧地看向林楠，一副不知所措的样子。  
林楠看了眼他们，转身走开了，走到墙壁处背对着他们站好。  
林槐面红耳赤地看着林楠背对着他面朝墙站着，他整个人似乎僵硬了一样，不知道该怎么办，身为哥哥的气概，好像在刚刚就已经用完了。  
“是要我帮你脱吗？”  
他回过神，看到顾北洋正戏谑地看着自己，脸又红了一分。他颤抖着用手勾住腰带，连同内裤一起脱了下来，身上的皮肤因为常年不暴露在阳光下，显得更白，纤细瘦弱，浑圆饱满的臀部暴露在空气中，明明没有动，但顾北洋就是觉得那两团软肉在瑟瑟发抖。他招了招手，让林槐趴到自己腿上来。

“啪。”顾北洋一开始选择用手掌，先帮林槐热热身。一巴掌刚刚打下去，就印上了一个浅浅的红色印记，他知道自己手劲儿大，但归根结底，是身下的人皮肤太白了，而且两块臀瓣肉嘟嘟的，一看就缺乏运动。  
“啪，啪，啪。”身后的巴掌还在继续，林槐怎么也没想到，痛倒是不痛，就是声音格外地响，不用说屋内的四个人，就是隔着墙，外面的人也可以听见吧…阿楠，阿楠就是喜欢这种感觉吗…林槐忍不住抬头看了看背对着他的林楠。  
“啪。”格外重的一掌落在左边的臀峰处。  
“嘶—”林槐忍不住抽了一口气，咬咬牙没有叫出来。  
“再让我发现不专心，我就抽烂这一块儿。”说着又抬手抽下了狠狠的一巴掌，抽在了同样一个位置。满意地看见身下的人抖动了几下。  
身后的巴掌越来越快，林槐有点承受不住，小幅度地轻轻晃动着屁股，以为这样不会被发现。  
“喜欢扭屁股？待会让你扭个够。”顾北洋俯下身，对着林槐的耳朵小声威胁着。然后就继续不间断地落下巴掌，把手中的两瓣屁股染上好看均匀的粉色。  
“砰”地一声，站在墙边的林楠好像跘动了什么发出一声巨响，顾北洋朝徐可摆了摆头；“你去看看。”  
徐可正准备动身，就听见了林槐的声音。  
“顾，顾先生，我去吧…”林槐颤颤巍巍地转过头，望着顾北洋。  
“啪，啪，啪。”这三下，顾北洋丝毫没留着力气，狠狠地抽在林槐两瓣屁股中间，看着腿上的人蜷缩起来的脚趾，还有额头上冒出的细汗。“让你动了吗？”说完又是狠狠的一巴掌抽在臀缝处。  
“啊……”林槐被这三下抽得七荤八素，忍不住就叫了出来。主要，主要还是觉得羞耻。脱了裤子趴在陌生人的腿上，弟弟会觉得自己很淫荡吧，明明是自己要跟着来的，但好像一副很享受的样子，噼里啪啦巴掌的声音，弟弟就站在不远的地方…肯定什么都听到了。想到这，林槐忍不住眼眶发红，觉得委屈。  
林楠此时已有些自顾不暇了，他平时玩的开，男的女的，酒精毒品，他都试过，sp以前就只是个开胃菜，他做主做被都有经验，前两天被狗仔拍了，网上一片骂他私生活淫乱的声音，他根本不在意，但是哥哥今天死活要跟来，今天这种场面，对他简直就是小儿科，但是对哥哥而言，似乎过分了。  
他觉得有些支持不住了，听着他哥挣扎的声音，然后就被几下巴掌直接扇哭了。他细细地听着，很想回头看一下。平时他哥在床上简直无聊透顶，要么一动不动，要么一言不发，搞得他每次都意兴阑珊，鲜少听见他哥发出这样动情的声音，虽然，虽然是在别人的巴掌下。想到这，他更后悔带哥哥出来了，他狠狠地咬住着嘴唇，没有转身。还没等他想完，就听见旁边的徐可对他说：“要是站累了，可以到沙发上坐会。”  
林楠见他，就气不打一处来，自己怎么玩是他自己的事，见不得旁边还有人一本正经地对他指指点点，他龇牙咧嘴地朝他笑着：“可可，你挺有本事嘛，在顾少身边待这么多年。平时没少伺候人吧？”他自然认识徐可的，顾少包了好几年了，圈子里的人都知道。  
徐可没有继续搭理他，低着头默不作声。

那边顾北洋给林槐热好身后，就把巴掌换成了戒尺，但林槐还是趴在顾北洋的腿上。看来顾先生还是挺喜欢林槐的，徐可在一旁默默地看着。  
“啪，啪，啪。”戒尺比巴掌难挨多了，林槐此时已经泪流满面了，但是他还是不敢挣扎，动都不敢动，听着清脆的响声在房间内传开，虽然很疼，但是比疼痛更让人难堪的是耻辱感，好像有很多双眼睛盯着自己，看着自己挨打，他不敢想象屁股后面是什么样子，自己从小到大都没有这么羞耻过。每当戒尺离开自己的屁股，他就忍不住用力夹紧，好像这样就可以减少暴露的面积。  
顾北洋看着他，和以前比起来，对林槐算是格外温柔了，但是身下的人还是一惊一乍瑟瑟发抖，他不由得放下工具，那手掌轻轻拍了拍林槐红肿的屁股，对他说：“别紧张，肌肉放松，不然会很痛。”  
林楠闻言，脸更红了，深呼吸了几口，尽量拭着放松两块屁股，还没等完全放松下来，戒尺裹着风声就往他屁股上招呼了狠狠的一下。  
“啊——”完全没有心理准备，他被打出来声，叫完他立马捂住了自己的嘴巴，低着头啜泣，他不敢再抬头看弟弟了，一是怕身后的疼痛，二是觉得此时此刻的自己，好像没有脸面看到弟弟。  
“啪，啪，啪。”顾北洋的戒尺就没停过，他看着林槐的屁股，几个巴掌印还清晰可见，是之前热身的时候留下的比较重的几掌，再就是几道刚刚肿起的条形痕迹，是拿戒尺打的，整个臀部粉红粉红的，格外好看。刚刚拿手掌拍的时候，手感也格外好，软软的，跟女人一样，跟他之前接触过的都不一样，顾北洋有心逗他，附在他耳边，用只有他们两人听得到的声音跟林槐说：“你跟我吧，我给你弟弟最好的资源。”  
林槐听完睁大了眼睛，满眼的不可置信，他紧跟着摇了摇头，对顾北洋说：“不，不可以...”  
“啪。”顾北洋又抽了狠狠的一下，从臀侧贯穿到臀峰，长长的一道红痕，在林槐的左臀上蔓延开来。顾北洋没有管林槐的呻吟，继续说道：“那我把这句话原封不动地说给你弟弟听，你觉得他会是什么样的反应呢？”  
“呜呜呜，阿楠，阿楠不会的。”林槐被戒尺收拾的一抽一抽的，嘴里信誓旦旦地说着，其实心里一点底都没有，阿楠平时并不喜欢他，觉得他碍眼，嫌他老是婆婆妈妈的管着他，虽然两个人是恋人关系，但怎么看，也有自己一厢情愿自作多情的嫌疑。想到这，林槐哭的更伤心了。  
顾北洋看他这样，没再继续逗他，停了戒尺，把他扶了起来。指了指林楠身前的那堵墙，示意林槐趴那儿。  
林槐顺着顾北洋的指的方向望过去，发现弟弟正站在那边，他无声地摇了摇头，乞求地望着顾北洋，眼梢泛红，噙着泪花，他死都不要当着弟弟的面被打。  
顾北洋的耐心似乎也耗尽了，他一手擒住林槐的肩膀，另一只手就抽上了他的屁股。  
“啪，啪，啪。”毫不拖泥带水的三下，在林槐满是伤口的屁股上，又留下了三道印记。  
林槐被抽得直跺脚，实在是太疼了，但是身体被人狠狠地按住了，动弹不得。硬生生地受着，也不敢放声大哭。只好光溜溜地走到墙边，伸手扶住墙，趴在一旁。  
林楠看见哥哥走到他身边，看着他哭得眼睛红红的样子，心中一紧，紧接着眼睛扫到他身后，看着他圆润饱满的屁股，上面布满了戒尺可怖的棱子，还有几个清晰的巴掌印，有几个横梗在屁股中间，手指印贯穿了臀缝，林楠吞了吞口水，想象着之前自己是如何打开这个地方，看着哥哥的小穴一吸一吸的，流出透明的汁水。  
“啪。”的一声，顾北洋这次换了皮拍，声音更大了，他打完一下后，拿冰冷的皮质材料摩挲着林槐的臀部，好像在让他好好的感受拍打他的工具。  
林槐被打的瑟瑟发抖，动也不敢动，林楠看着哥哥身后的两块软肉随着被皮拍抽的上下颤动，红通通的屁股可怜极了，他实在受不了了，一把扯过顾北洋的皮拍，狠狠地丢在了一边，沉着脸，但嘴里还是客客气气地说：“顾先生，对不起，今天先到这儿可以吗，我哥哥没出来玩过，受不了这些。”  
顾北洋挑了挑眉毛，看着目前的两个人，不生气是不可能的，他笑了笑，问道：“说开始的是你，要结束的又是你，嗯？”  
“这次是我的错，我下次一定好好给顾先生赔罪，但退一步讲，您现在又不是没有解闷的玩意儿。”说着，林楠朝徐可的地方努努嘴，冷冷地看着他们。  
顾北洋不用转身也知道，林楠说的“解闷的玩意儿”指的就是徐可，他就突如其来的烦躁，他不喜欢有人注意到徐可，不喜欢别人提及他。他看了两眼他们兄弟俩，也没转头，把腰间的钥匙卸下来就扔给了一旁的徐可，吩咐他：“把车开到门口。”  
徐可接到钥匙就安静的退出去了。  
林楠看着徐可出去了，心道今天算是把顾少给得罪了，不过他不后悔，直勾勾地看着眼前的人。  
顾北洋也从来没有强迫别人的习惯，他从口袋里拿出一包烟，抽出一根，但没有点燃，夹在手指间，撇嘴笑了笑，绕过林楠，看了看还在发抖的林槐，拍了拍他的肩膀，将烟别在了林槐的耳朵上，小声对他说：“听话，下次再来找我。”然后转身走了出去。

顾北洋走出了俱乐部的大门，冬天的夜晚冷飕飕的，他不耐烦地跺着脚，点燃了一根烟，心想如果徐可要是在他抽完这支烟后还没来，今天就狠狠地收拾他一顿，他也该收拾了。不过今天徐可运气不错，在顾北洋吸完最后一口时，就开着车过来了，还开着车窗张望着，看见了顾北洋，连忙从驾驶座上下来了，一路殷勤地跑到后座，给他开了车门，方便顾北洋坐进去。顾北洋对他的体贴没有丝毫感觉，已经习以为常。  
徐可重新系好安全带后，望了望后视镜里的人，小声开口道：“顾先生，现在已经快凌晨两点了，我们是去哪呢？”  
顾北洋闭着眼睛养神，静了半晌，后来开口吩咐道：“回公司。”  
徐可低声应了一句，打开转向灯，就向公司的方向开去。他看着后视镜里的人，沉着脸，一言不发，夜晚的风嗖嗖地就往脸上刮，他不禁小声劝道：“顾先生，夜晚风凉，把窗户关上吧。”等了半天，也没有人回答，但是徐可是万万不敢擅自给顾北洋关窗户的。  
“顾先生，您应该很喜欢林槐先生吧？”徐可不知道为什么，就是忍不住开口说话，忍不住说出这些肯定会惹怒顾北洋的话。但是他好像就是控制不了自己。  
顾北洋笑了笑，他今天是真的准备放过徐可的，可能有的人就是贱，不能给好脸。林楠说的对，自己有解闷儿的玩意，干嘛窝着火。  
他突然凑上前，摸着前排徐可的脖子，一下又一下。  
徐可感受有一阵凉意在脖子上蔓延开来，他知道是什么，他颤颤巍巍地开口：“顾，顾先生，我，我还在开车。”  
“我有没有跟你说过，别管我的事，嗯？”顾北洋扣住了徐可的喉结，在上面轻轻按了按，继续说道：“掉头，去央海公寓。”然后感受到，手中的脖子，狠狠地缩了一下。

俱乐部内。  
林楠看着还趴在墙上一缩一缩的哥哥，眼神暗沉，他拿起刚刚被自己甩下的皮拍，走到哥哥身后。  
林槐看着弟弟朝自己走了过来，忍住了抽泣，吸了吸鼻子，仰起头对林楠说：“阿楠，我们回家好不好？”还没说完，眼睛就又红了，还扯了扯林楠的衣角，我见尤怜的样子。  
“不急，哥哥先趴好，我有事情要问哥哥。”林楠平静地说道。  
林槐不解地看着他，但看到林楠一副认真的样子，不疑有他，便老老实实地转过身去，用手撑着墙壁，将红肿不堪的屁股暴露在林楠面前。  
林楠将皮拍轻轻地触碰着哥哥的臀部，不出所料地看着哥哥惊恐地转过头看着他，但是立马就被他按回去了，他移动着皮拍，慢慢地打着旋，让屁股上的每一块皮肤都充分地和冰凉的皮质面料相接触。  
“啪。”的一声，在房间内炸开。“哥哥刚刚被打的很爽吧？”林楠的声音在身后响起。  
林槐被突如其来的一下抽的直吸气，刚刚收起来的眼泪，立马又流出了眼眶，他大声哭喊着：“我没有，我没有，我是陪你来的啊，阿楠你忘记了吗？呜呜呜。”  
“啪。”又是一下，打在了臀缝处，刚好盖在之前的手掌印上，看到那个巴掌印，林楠又皱了皱眉，“是我带哥哥来的，但我没想到哥哥被打得这么爽。哥哥真是天赋异禀啊。”  
“我真的没有，阿楠，阿楠，我们回家好不好，求你了，呜呜呜。”林槐被皮拍折磨得生不如死，不顾尊严地放声大哭。  
林楠用皮拍掰开了哥哥的臀瓣，伸出两根手指插进了哥哥的穴口，在里面轻轻转了个圈，再出来时，就已经拉出了几根透明的银丝，果不其然，林楠在心里想着，哥哥的身体他再了解不过了，之前听他哥哥叫的调子越来越高，就知道他肯定湿了。  
还真是……  
骚啊。  
他将沾满汁水的手指插进了哥哥的嘴巴里，进进出出，模仿着抽插时的样子。  
林槐下意识地便乖乖含住林楠的手指，闭上眼睛，由着手指搅动着自己的口腔，即使这样，他依旧品地津津有味，像小婴儿喝奶一样，一点点地嘬、吮吸。他是真的对林楠毫无抵抗力。  
林楠抽出了手指，将带出的唾液随手抹在林槐的脸上，“吃到了吗？哥哥自己的东西。”  
“我，我不是故意的，对，对不起…我也不能控制...”林槐将头埋在臂弯里，哭的抽抽嗒嗒。  
林楠没有作声，他觉得有必要给哥哥一个教训，不能随随便便一个人，就能让哥哥浪得飞起。想着，就又将皮拍抵在了哥哥的臀尖上。沉声说道：“哥哥开始扭屁股吧，我觉得满意了，就放过哥哥，要是不满意，就用皮拍提醒哥哥。”说完，就拿起手中的皮拍轻轻地拍了两下肉嘟嘟的屁股，然后补充了一句：“没有数量，打烂为止。”  
林槐听着弟弟的话，觉得整个世界都黑了，根本不知道该怎么办，迟迟没有动作。  
“啪，啪，啪，啪，啪。”林楠一手按住哥哥，照着面前的屁股狠狠抽了五下，一下接着一下，没有间歇更没有留着力气。皮拍很大，打在屁股上，基本上都是重合着的。  
“听不懂我说的话吗！”  
“啊，啊—阿楠！”林槐忍不住大声叫了出来，整个屁股都已经麻掉了，好像有几千根针扎着自己，又好像在油锅里滚过一遍，火辣辣的。忍不住地想要躲闪。  
“哥哥这不是扭得很好吗？非要抽你你才听话。”说着又挥动皮拍狠狠抽了几下。  
“啊，啊哈。我扭，我扭，不要再打了，呜呜呜。”说着就提起胯部，微微一圈圈地扭动着屁股。他能感觉到因为移动身体而带来的风，冷飕飕地吹在他的臀上。  
林楠看着面前画面：两块粉红饱满的软肉 ，红肿不堪，遍布着巴掌印、长条形的戒尺印和椭圆型状的深红皮拍印记，因为刚刚这几下格外用力。泥泞的双腿间，汁水淅淅沥沥地往外流，感觉在慢慢汇聚，在灯光下的照射下，反射出淫靡的颜色。就是这样一颗诱人的屁股，此时正一无所知地扭动着，微微向外撅起。林楠看红了眼睛。  
“啪，啪。”林楠故意抽在哥哥的臀缝里。大声地朝他训斥着：“幅度大一点，要是再扭不起来，不止屁股，里面也要抽烂。”  
林槐听见要抽打里面，吓得疯狂扭动起来。刚刚只是纽带着胯部，现在是连带着腰肢疯狂地扭动起来，就像平时被操一样，疯狂地甩着。身后两块可怜的臀瓣，随着主人的扭动，也一抖一抖的，十分可爱。  
“啪。”林楠没有再说话，只是时不时地拿皮拍抽打上去，尽管他知道哥哥已经用尽全力在执行自己的命令了。但他还是十分生气。  
“啪。”又是一下，打在了伤痕累累的臀峰。“哥哥扭得真起劲儿，是不是无论是谁拿根鞭子，哥哥都会对他摇屁股，无论是谁打哥哥屁股，哥哥都会湿得一塌糊涂，无论是谁扒了哥哥的裤子，哥哥就撅起屁股求操？是不是！”林楠高声质问着，但是并没有指望林槐做出回答，手中的皮拍几乎是没有间隔地挥下，把林槐打得嗷嗷乱叫。  
“啊，啊，不要再打了，我错了……”林槐被抽得泪流满面，根本站不住，左摇右摆地稳住身体，又被皮拍抽得直不起腿，姿势可笑，整个人及其狼狈。  
“哥哥自己伸手扒开两瓣屁股，我要能看见你的小穴。”林楠话音未落，就看见林槐颤颤巍巍地转过身乞求地看着他。  
“哥哥，你自己选。要么，我打烂你的屁股，我说到做到。要么，抽五下里面，我只抽五下。”林楠耐心地跟林槐解释道，顺便补充了一句：“哥哥不用求饶，我今天必须给哥哥淫荡的身体一个教训。”  
林槐听到这番话，知道再怎么挣扎求饶都没用了，只会让弟弟更加严厉。他擦了擦哭红的眼睛，手伸到背后，扒开了两瓣屁股。他能感觉到，有些汁水因为没了阻碍，慢慢顺着大腿根蜿蜒而下，他很想擦一下，至少让液体不要再流动了，但是却一动也不敢动。  
“哥哥，再撅高一点。”声音里听不出丝毫语气，林楠静静地吩咐着。  
林槐听言，又小心翼翼地把受伤的屁股往外送了一点。  
“啪。”林楠落下了皮拍，他没有用很大的力气，只是动作看起来格外吓人。他看着林槐狠狠地抽搐了一下，但还是死死地扒开自己的臀瓣没有松手，他奖励似的拍了拍林槐的屁股，温声说道：“哥哥感觉怎么样？”  
林槐大口喘着气，像是脱离了水域的鱼，眼神迷离，脖子上扬着，两只手因为吃力用劲的抓着肿起的臀肉，伤上加伤。他哑着嗓子哭喊着：“痛，很痛...”  
“哥哥听话，还有四下，我用手打。”林楠把哥哥挽在怀里，轻轻地拍打着林槐的背部，想让他放松下来，“我会快一点，那样哥哥也能少受点苦，但是可能会有点疼。哥哥不能松手哦。“  
林槐默默地埋在弟弟怀里，眼泪鼻涕流了一脸，蹭到了弟弟的衣服上，他默不作声地点点头。  
“啪，啪，啪。”林楠一鼓作气打了三掌，全部落在了同一个地方，花心本来就不大，能打的地方不多，不一会儿，那小小的一块儿地方便红透了，还有一点肿胀，连隐隐约约的穴口都看不见了，林楠看哥哥在自己怀里哭得上气不接下气，心疼地给哥哥揉了揉，听着渐渐变调的呻吟声。“还有一下哦，哥哥，再忍一忍。”说完就明显感觉怀里的人身体一僵。但是林楠没有心软。  
“啪。”最后一下，巴掌亲吻了林槐的穴口，也让怀里的人哭出了声音。林楠抱着哄了一会。看着哥哥哭得梨花带雨的样子，他面色沉了沉，低声再林槐耳边说：“看哥哥这个样子，我真想干死你。”  
说完，林楠就帮林槐穿上了裤子，当然只有外面的运动裤，屁股肿成这个样子，内裤肯定是穿不了了。两人整理完毕后，林楠抱起哥哥就往停车场走去。

车内。  
林槐忍着强烈的不适坐在后排座椅上，屁股上的伤口被身体的重量压得苦不堪言，林槐面色潮红，口中咿咿呀呀呻吟不断。因为此时林楠跪在地上，正含着他的性器上下撸动，眼神直勾勾地看着他，观察着他的一举一动，林槐拿手遮住自己的脸，他知道自己此时此刻有多淫荡，他咬着袖子，忍住不发出更羞耻的声音。  
林楠用嘴唇衔着口中的性器，用舌头搅动着前端，一边用舌头绕着圈儿，一边舔舐着。林楠抓住哥哥的手伸到两人相交的地方，兜满了一手的液体，口水混合着体液。林槐更不好意思了。  
林楠终于放过了他，他跨坐到林槐身上，在他额间、脸颊、耳朵还有锁骨处落下细细密密的轻吻，擦干他的汗水。然后在他耳边说：“哥哥，哥哥今天上我吧，好不好？”  
林槐闻言睁大了眼睛，惊讶地望着弟弟，他不知道为什么事情会是这个走向。林楠看着哥哥可爱的样子，又亲了亲他睁大的眼睛，感觉到浓密的睫毛扫过他的嘴唇，特别舒服。  
“哥哥会吧，就照着平时我的样子，先给我扩张。”林楠说完就拿起林槐的手，想要手把手的教他。  
“我，我自己来...”林槐抽出自己的手，犹豫了一会，伸出两根指头含在嘴巴里，用自己的唾液充分的润滑着，他闭着眼睛，伸出舌头一下一下地舔着手指，舌尖勾着指腹，拿开后便沾染了透明的银丝，这淫靡的画面看得林楠眯起了眼睛，他都觉得是哥哥在故意勾引他了。  
“可以了，哥哥，手指进来吧。”车厢内空间狭小，林楠趴在林槐身上也格外难受，他紧紧搂着哥哥的脖子，弓着身体，将屁股微微腾空撅起，方便哥哥的手指进来。  
林槐可怜巴巴地望着林楠，似是不知道该如何下手。林楠抓着哥哥的手，牵到了自己身下，他对着哥哥的耳朵吹气，蛊惑他：“哥哥，进去吧，好哥哥。”  
林槐狠了狠心，将湿润的手指费力地探进了林楠的穴口，那一块实在是特别紧致，他慢慢地将一根手指推了进去，缓缓的抽插。他听见林楠在他耳边喘气，听得他心惊肉跳，急不可耐起来。但还是循序渐进，加了一根手指进去，两根手指在里面便方便多了，虽然之前没有实践过，但是照着之前林楠对自己做的，林槐插入两根手指后，手指微微在里面搅动，弯曲，想将那紧致的穴口稍微打开一点。他急得满头大汗。  
“好了，哥哥，可以了，我坐上来了。”就在林槐加入第三根手指后，林楠扶着哥哥的肩膀，跪坐了起来，一点一点慢慢吞进了哥哥的性器。然后弯下身体，吻上了哥哥的嘴唇，然后慢慢加深这个吻，车内的空气逐渐燥热起来。  
林槐睁开眼睛看着面前的这个人，他想着自己正在占有他，现在的他们是一体的，距离为0mm，他就忍不住想起了林楠小时候的模样。无论岁月如何变迁，他们始终都在一起。这种感情，让他觉得安全。  
虽然林槐这次是主动，但明显骑在林槐身上的林楠掌握着整场的节奏，他慢慢地吞吐着林槐的性器，握着林楠的手，让他抓着自己的臀肉，慢慢地用力，让两个人都能好好地沉浸在这场欢愉中。然后悄悄睁开眼睛，打量着沉醉的哥哥，轻轻的吻他。  
林楠虽然此时很舒服，但是他还是忍受不了身后传来的阵阵刺痛，肿胀的屁股完全挨不了座椅，而且现在还承受着两个人的重量，越发是受不了。  
“阿楠，后面，后面好痛。”林槐呻吟着。  
林楠看了看哥哥紧闭着的眼睛，他也很难受，就着两人交合的姿势，他环抱着哥哥半躺在后座上，他后背靠在车门上，长腿曲起，让哥哥趴在他的身上，他紧紧地夹住哥哥的性器，摸了摸哥哥红肿的屁股，说：“这个姿势我不好动，哥哥你来，快点。”  
林槐现在整个人都是晕晕乎乎的，只有屁股的疼痛还是一阵阵的，而且身后的穴口特别空虚，一张一合好像在抱怨。他顾不了那么多了，撒娇似的靠在林楠怀里，把他的手拉到自己的穴口处，可怜巴巴的望着林楠。  
林楠都给他逗笑了，慢慢地把手指插进了哥哥的小穴，慢慢的推动，就这样将哥哥前后都伺候的舒舒服服。“哥哥，是你在操我，你怎么还是一副欠操的样子，嗯？”他调笑着林槐。  
林槐前前后后都掌握在弟弟身上，身下的性器被林楠狠狠夹住，身后的穴口，林楠的手指在进进出出，他完全顾不上反击，不一会他就突然抱住了林楠，射在了林楠身体里。  
疲劳过后，两个人都有点累，林楠静静地抱着哥哥，过了一会，他感受到怀里的人动了一动，似乎缓了过来。林楠笑了笑，哥哥看起来柔柔弱弱，其实很经操的。  
于是他俯下身对林槐说：“哥哥把屁股撅起来吧，你爽完了，轮到我了。”


End file.
